Secrets, Lies, and Love
by s m Neal
Summary: Bella was raped a year ago when she was sixteen. When Renee gets remarried, Bella wants to move to Forks with Melody. Vamps included.
1. Prolouge

All characters owned by Meyers

I own Melody

_**This is my version of Twilight. Bella was raped a year ago when she was sixteen. When Renee gets remarried, Bella wants to move to Forks with Melody. Melody is only six months old and Bella is seventeen. Will Edward find out the truth about Bella and Melody? Vamps in this story…. **_

_**BPOV**_

_**Prologue**_

It's been along time since I've been in Forks; it still looks the same green and always raining. It was here I was going to start over. It as here I was going to have a second chance. As Melody and I got off the plane in Port Angels I spotted Charlie.

"Cha-dad", I called to him; I really need to stop doing that. When Charlie spotted me and Melody his face lit up.

"Bells, it good to see you, oh and look at my granddaughter she's so big now", Charlie always had a soft spot for Mel. After I found out I was pregnant Renee and Charlie weren't all too happy about me keeping the baby, but after a while they came around.

"Yeah Dad of course she's big now the last time you saw her she was only a month old." I said with a chuckle.

"Well come on you two got the whole set up for you," with that we were off. When the cruiser came in view; I set Mel in the backseat in her brand new car seat. When were on the highway I knew it was time for Charlie and I to talk.

"Dad is everything set for me and Mel in Forks."

"Yes Bells, to everyone else you and Mel are sisters. With both Renee and Phil having always moving around I took you both in. There's nothing to worry about Bells. I still don't see why we can't tell people the truth."

'Here were go again' I thought to myself, "Dad I don't want people looking at my daughter and I with pity. I don't want people to treat Mel any different because she's the product of rape.


	2. Chapter 1

All characters owned Meyer's. I own Melody

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

After my talk with Charlie last night we really didn't talk much when we got home. Mel slept through the whole thing and didn't wake up until about four thirty the next morning. And since I knew she wasn't going back to sleep I got up too. It was really great that she was in my room with me. I didn't want to put her in the guest room, I love having her close to me. It wasn't until she was almost three months that she slept in her crib, she would always sleep in bed with me. When I went over to her crib I looked down at my little Angel, I notice she had a huge grin on her face. I picked her up and set her on my hip. Together we walked down the stairs slowly; even though I wasn't as clumsy as I use to be, I wasn't taking any chance with Mel in my arms.

Today was a big day for me and Mel, she was going to daycare with Charlie and I was going to school. I was really happy about going back to school; after Mel was born I really couldn't go to school. As I made breakfast for Charlie and myself, Mel sat in her highchair just speaking her baby gibberish.

When I heard the shower upstairs I knew Charlie was up. It was almost six. I was just setting the plates on the table when Charlie came down.

"Oh Bells, you didn't have to make breakfast for me. I could've made something for myself, and you didn't get to bed until really late last night." He said all this while sitting at the breakfast table eating the breakfast I just made.

"Its no problem Dad, I'm use to getting up early and I know you haven't been eating a healthy breakfast with the lack of food in the fridge." Wow I really sound like a mom.

"Oh yeah, well I was going to get to that after me and Mel got back form work." He turned to Mel. "So little bit you ready to head off to the police station and be my little Deputy." At this I cracked up and Mel starting cooing and clapping her hands.

I got Mel and myself ready; yesterday when we came home Charlie surprised me with a Red Chevy Pick up. It was perfect for me. So with that all said and done we left for the day. I gave a quick kiss to Mel and got in my truck, off to school.

**EPOV**

For the past few weeks the small town of Forks were all a buzz with the arrival of Chief Swan's long lost daughter and her little sister. Form what I picked up from the town's people minds. The Chief's ex wife got remarried and her new husband's job keeps them moving around a lot. So the two daughters moved in with Chief Swan. It seemed a little odd that the mother was willing to let her infant daughter move in with her ex husband, but what human isn't a little odd. I was sitting in my car trying to think the whole thing over when the others decided to grace me with their presence. Alice had a smug smile on her face and was blocking her thought by singing that idiotic song again, how I loath Pretty Rick's "Grind on Me." When they finally got in the car she moved on to another song I truly hate, "Sexy can I", by Ray J. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice, what the hell are you hiding for me and can you please stop singing that damn song in your head." I hissed at her receiving a low growl from Jasper for yelling at his wife. She just turned to me with that smug smile again.

"Oh dearest brother, I'm hiding nothing form you. But if I was, then I suggest that whatever it maybe you'll find out about it today." And with that she started humming the song and Emmet being the amazing brother he is decides to join in and sing.

"Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.

Girl how you shake it, got a player like (ohhhh)

It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera

All I wanna know is, sexy can I.

Now everyone except me starting singing the atrocious song

Sexy can I, hit it from the front,

then I hit it from the back.

know you like it like that.

then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the flo

then we chill for a second, then were back at it some more

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.

Girl how you shake it, got a player like (ohhhh)

It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera

All I wanna no is, sexy can I."

"I hate you all" I said out loud. With that said, they all broke out in boisterous laughter and with Jasper around I couldn't stop the chuckles that came out. They're all crazy and but I love my family. Also I'm stuck with them for all eternity. I was content with my life; little did I know around sixth period my life would change forever…..

* * *

Songs: Pretty Ricky "grind on me" and Ray J "sexy can i". _**I knew Edward would probably hate these songs so i chose them. hope you like and review, oh i was just wondering do you think i should put a lemon or two in this story,**_

s m Neal

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

All characters owned by Meyers. I own Melody.

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

When I arrived at school, the parking lot was bare; there were only a few cars. I made my way to the Principle's office. Behind the desk was a middle age women; she was typing away on the computer with her dirty blonde hair in a bun. With oval shaped lenses resting on her nose, when I cleared my throat she finally noticed I was there.

"Um…. Sorry dear, can I help you?" her voice was sweet she seemed like a kind women.

"Yes I'm new here, my name is Isabella Swan." My voice was little shaky and I was sure I was blushing.

"Oh yes Charlie's little girl, we've been expecting you Isabella," she was rummaging around her desk, "well um where did I put those, oh here it is. Now Isabella this slip needs to be signed by all your teachers. Now here's a map of the school along with your schedule. Have a nice day Isabella." With that I left the office.

My classes were all good I made a new friend named Jessica Stanley; she seemed nice but was very talkative. When lunch came around I walked in the cafeteria alone. I was trying to spot some of my old friends that I knew from my summers in Forks. (_**AN: In this story Bella already knew some of her human friends from Twilight. Mike's already dating Jessica so he won't be a total lost puppy, Actually in this story she and Mike are good friends**_)I was just about to stand in the lunch line when I heard someone call my name.

"BELLA", the voice screeched, I turn around to see Mike Newton and Angela Webber running up to me. Mike and Angela were the only other people that new the truth of Melody.

"Hey guys" I said to them as they approached; as soon as the words came out of my mouth I was picked up and spun around by Mike.

"Oh Bells it's been way to long." Finally he put me down and the whole cafeteria was staring at us. I blushed scarlet and tried to hide behind my curtain of hair.

"It's really good to see you again Mike, oh hi Angela, how've you been." When I hugged her I felt happy to have my old friends back.

"It's good to see you too. Come sit with us." She said. I only nodded in agreement cause I was to happy to speak. When we arrived at the table people finally stopped staring at us.

"So guys this are old friend Isabella Swan, she us to spend her summers here until about four years ago oh and Bella this is my girlfriend Jessica." Mike said in one breath pointing to Jessica.

"We already met, hi Jessica."

"Hi Bella, I heard a lot about you from Mike and Angela."

"Well I hope all good things" I said sending a mock glare at Mike and Angie.

"Oh we told her all the goods Bells. Even that time we watched "My Best Friends Wedding" and both you and Mike cried at the end." At that the whole table was snickering at what Angela said.

"You know guys that remind me of something." We all looked at Mike waiting for him to continue_**. "The moment I wake up, before I put on my make up"**_

"Newton, I knew you were gay, pay up Tyler." With that we were all laughing at what Eric Yorkie said, but we were interrupted by a booming laugh. I turned to a table at the other side of the cafeteria were I notice the five most beautiful people I ever seen.

The big one that was laughing and was huge; with curly brown hair, sitting next to a beautiful blond female that looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. On the other side of the table was another blonde, but male. He was smiling and looked like he was trying not to fall on the floor with laughter. Next to him was this little pixie like girl with black hair really short that went in every other direction. The last was absolutely gorgeous, his beautiful bronze hair was messy and his eyes, his eyes were a dark topaz, his skin was a little paler then mine out of all of them he was the most breathtaking.

I couldn't stop starring he must of notice because he turned to me, with our eyes locked I couldn't look away and it seemed he couldn't either. We stared at each other for few more minutes until the bell rung. I looked away at first but I still felt his eyes on me. When I turned, he was already gone…

**EPOV**

When it came to lunch I was kind of excited to finally get a glimpse at the new girl. All the other people that saw her didn't show how she looked but all thoughts, and conversations were all about her.

_Did you see the new girl she's hot_ I was listing to some of the jocks conversation, _yeah man, that girl got great curves._ The one that said it imagined her in away that inappropriate and disrespectful. _Damn how can she be so pretty. _After that comment I was getting a little anxious to see her. Jasper shot me a look and thought, "Cool it, I can't handle all these horny adolescent males along with you anxious feeling as well." I'm so glad I don't have Jasper's gift it sucks to know what people think but to actually know what they fell has to be worst. I smiled apologetically at him and that's when the whole cafeteria went silent. I turned in the direction of the cafeteria door when I saw her.

She was absolutely, the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen; her long mahogany hair cascade down her back. Her beautiful lips were pink and full, she had a heart-shaped face. Her skin seemed so smooth and she was pale, at first I thought she was a vampire until I heard her heart beat. She had such a slight blush and I wanted nothing more than to be able to reach out and hold her beautiful face and kiss her. Wait, what the hell did I just say? No, no I can't be falling for a human. A beyond beautiful human with,

"BELLA" a voice screeched. I recognized that voice it was Newton. He knew her? Bella, beautiful in Italian, what a perfect name for beautiful girl.

"Hey guys" Bella's voice was so beautiful truly angelic. Bella was then lifted into the air where her hair was spinning around. That's when I caught her sent.

Her scent was beyond amazing, floral and the venom in my mouth began to pool. It was as if her blood was calling to me. I needed her blood. I wanted her blood. My thoughts we interrupted by the voice of Newton.

"Oh Bells it's been way to long." So they did know each other. Finally I was able to control the monster.

"It's really good to see you again Mike, oh hi Angela, how've you been." Again her voice was so beautiful and the monster seemed to stop bothering me. She then embraced Angela Webber. I tuned out the rest of the conversation. I looked over to Alice. She was looking smug. 'I told you would find out today.' She sang in my head. I was about to ask what else she was hiding when I heard. Angel Webber speaking to Bella

"Oh we told her all the goods Bells. Even that time we watched "My Best Friends Wedding" and both you and Mike cried at the end." I was trying to hold back my own chuckle at the memory Newton crying at the end of that movie that flew in my mind as Angela and Mike remembered. I looked at my family and it seemed they were trying not to laugh as well.

"You know guys, that remind me of something," Newton said. I was shocked to see what he was thinking about doing. _**"The moment I wake up, before I put on my make up" **_

I was trying so hard not to laugh out loud when I heard the comment that sent me over the edge.

"Newton, I knew you were gay, pay up Tyler". That was it I cracked. I was snickering and my whole family was as well, but nothing compare to Emmet's booming laugh. He was holding his side. And yelling in his mind 'Newton's gay' I was about to fall to the floor with laughter when Alice thought something intriguing 'Edward, Bella's staring at you.

My head shot up and I was locked into the eyes of my angle. I don't know how long we were locked in each others gaze but when the bell rung I knew it was time for this moment to end. With one final look I walked off to Biology…


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPEN WHEN EDWARD AND BELLA ARE AT BIOLOGY SO I'M SKIPPING IT THIS IS THE NIGHT EDWARD DECIDES TO COME BACK**_

_s m Neal_

* * *

All characters own by Meyers. I own Melody.

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I've been in Forks for almost two months now and everything is going on with out any problems. I haven't seen Edward Cullen since the Biology class on my first day. I don't know why, but I feel like I miss him. That I need him hear with me. For some odd reason I've been having these _fantasies _about him. I want nothing more to be in his arms for some reason, to feel his lips on my neck oh and the worst is when I think about him I can feel the moistness between my legs. Oh this has to sound crazy. Tonight Mel was a little restless she didn't want to sleep much and I tried everything: the jiggle, walking a mile in my room, feeding her, changing her, reading to her, heck I even tried driving. So I put her in bed with me feeding her again, I think I fell asleep, but for some reason I knew she was wide awake, as if she was waiting up for someone…

**EPOV**

I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE! I was shouting in my head; I found myself outside of Bella's window. I had to get a glance at her for some odd reason. While I was in Denali I was miserable; I missed my family, but I missed Bella more. Ever soften I found myself having _fantasies_ about her. All my _fantasies _start with having her in my arms. Kissing her neck, and moving lower to where her nipples were in my mouth. Her moaning my name loudly as we begin making love in a huge bed. I was going deeper inside her and being so close to our climax. God, this has been torture; I wanted nothing more than to have her right now. With that thought I found myself climbing though her window and there lying in bed was Bella.

She looked so peaceful, so at ease and she even looked more beautiful. I was so caught up in her that I didn't even notice the little baby that was lying next to her wide awake; she was smiling at me, with her arms stretched out me. I don't know why but I had the urge to hold this little girl with that thought I grabbed her along with the bottle she was drinking from. I looked around the room and found an old rocking chair. I sat with this little girl in my arms. She was gazing into my eyes and I found myself locked into her gaze. She has big brown eye's, just like Bella. To be honest she was the spitting image of Bella and like Bella I couldn't read her mind. She even smelled just like Bella but her scent wasn't as tempting as Bella's.

She started snuggling to my chest; her heartbeat was slowing down and she was falling asleep. I stood up with the Angel in my arms and tried to place her in the crib. When I put her down she was awake again and started crying. I didn't know what to do, and Bella was starting to wake up. I put the baby in the crib and jumped at the window. I was planning on just leaving, but there was something telling me to stay and watch. So, I settle myself in the tree outside of Bella's window. Bella got up and walked over to the crib as soon as the little girl came in contact with Bella she quieted down. What shocked me is what Bella said, I was so caught off guard that I fell out the tree. I totally booked it at that point I got in my car and drove home. Over and Over three words played in my head. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice it was the next day and I was driving my family to school. The words didn't go away; they played I my head as if a song.

_Shh Mommy's here. _


	5. Chapter 4

All characters owned by Meyers. I own Melody

**EPOV**

It was so confusing to me; how did this beautiful, young woman have a child? Bella didn't seem like the type of girl that just went around sleeping with other people. Was she? She didn't seem like the type to just let a guy knock her up. Is that what happen? None of this made sense. OK let's think here. Bella's seventeen she must have had the baby last year. That little Angel looked like she was about six or seven months. I think. God dammit, this is so frustrating. Why couldn't she be normal so I could just read her mind and find out?! I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was now sitting in my Biology class. Whoa, time has really flown past. I was just about to go back in my thoughts when Bella walked in the room….

**BPOV**

I'm so glad school is almost over. I miss Mel and I want to be with her. Mike and Angie have tried to keep me from jumping out of my chair and just running to see my little Angel. Today I was happy all eyes weren't on me, most people were talking about how Edward Cullen was finally back. And to be honest I was glad too. So with that I practically ran to Bio, thanking the Lord I didn't fall and hurt myself. When I reached the class I though I was the first one there until I notice Edward Cullen staring at me. I blushed scarlet and took my seat beside him. I was just going to ignore him and give him his space when that idea crashed and burned.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen". His voice was so smooth and velvet I made the mistake of turning my head to him and looking him in the eye.

"Um… Hi Bella, Bella Swan", Ugh, no I did not just give him the James Bond greet.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," his hand reached out to me and I took his hand in mine. At the moment our hands touched I felt this surge of electricity that ran through my hand and to his and back again. I was about to take my hand back when he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Amazing" was the only thing that he said. He released my hand reluctantly when we were interrupted by the rest of the class entering the classroom.

For the rest of the period not another word was spoken between us. Often I would turn to him and when I did it was as if Edward knew I was looking. He to would turned; we would gaze into each others eyes. I saw adoration, kindness, and I think I might be wrong but I could of sworn I saw both love and lust in his eyes. When the bell finally rang I was just about to grab my stuff and leave when Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?"

I was all for saying yes when I remembered that I brought my truck with me.

"No its OK I have my truck with me," my voice sounded broken and disappointed when I said this.

"Oh, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He to sound disappointed and was looking down at his feet. I don't know where this urge to be with him come form, but I didn't want to be alone at the house waiting for Charlie and Mel to get home. So I did the only thing I could think of. I placed my index finger under his chin and made him look into my eyes.

"You could come to my house, Charlie isn't home yet and Mel's at daycare at the station you could come over for little bit and we could study."

"I would love that, I'll fallow you."

"OK just meet me outside in a few minutes I need to get something from my locker, wait don't you have to drop off you family."I waited like a minute and half for his reply. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"No Rosalie brought her car today so were all set. I'll meet you outside." With that we walked out of the classroom. I ran to my locker throwing in my books and grabbing my jacket. I ran to the parking lot and jumped in my truck. When I was in side my truck I noticed a silver Volvo behind my truck to the left. Having enough room I backed the truck out and proceeded out of the school parking lot…

**EPOV**

I spent the whole class period staring at Bella. When the bell rang I didn't want this to end I knew I would see her tonight when she went to sleep, but I wanted to be with her right now.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?" I asked, I was screaming in my mind 'SHE HAS TO SAY YES. PLEASE GOD LET HER SAY YES.'

"No its OK I have my truck with me," Her voice sounded broken and disappointed when she said this.

'Dammit God why do you hate me' I thought to myself. "Oh, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I sounded disappointed and was looking down at my feet. Bella placed her index finger under my chin making look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You could come to my house, Charlie isn't home yet and Mel's at daycare at the station you could come over for little bit and we could study." I was so elated and I knew I was grinning like a fool, but psh the girl of my dreams, well if I could dream, just asked me to come to her house.

"I would love that, I'll fallow you." I was doing the happy dance in my head.

"OK just meet me outside in a few minutes I need to get something from my locker, wait don't you have to drop off your family?" Shit I forgot all about them. I could just drop them off at home and make up some lie so I could be with Bella for a few more hours. 'Edward' a voice was screamed in my head 'Geeze, I've been saying you name for thirty seconds now, Idiot, Rosalie has a car with her I knew what was going to happen so I planed a mini hunting trip. So just follow Bella. Oh and have a goodnight I know you will.' Man I love my little pixie Sister Alice, but what did she mean I would have a good night? Oh well. "No Rosalie brought her car today so were all set. I'll meet you outside."

With that we walked out together. I went to my car and watched as my family pull out and leave. Alice threw me a wink 'Have fun little Eddie', she said in her mind. OK what the hell is that little pixie thinking? And why did she call me little Eddie? I pushed my thoughts aside and got in my car drove to the space where Bella's truck was. When Bella noticed me she backed out and we went to her house…

* * *

_**Cliffy ha-ha don't you just love me oh I won't be updating for a while so kisses**_

_**s m Neal**_


	6. Chapter 4part II

_**AN:OK THERE'S BEEN ALOTA QUESTIONS ABOUT WHETHER EDWARD KNOWS ABOUT THE WHOLE TRUTH ABOUT MELODY. SO JUST TO CLEAR SOME STUFF UP **_

_**1 THE RERASON THAT EDWARD DIDN'T HEAR THE THOUGHTS OF BOTH MIKE AND OR ANGELA BECAUSE HE WAS CAUGHT UP IN BELLA'S BEAUTY AND SCENT TO ACTUALLY CARE**_

_**2 EDWARD WAS AWAY FOR A FEW WEEKS AFTER THE WHOLE BIO CLASS THING**_

_**3 EDWARD JUST RECENTLY CAME BACK AND HE STILL DOESN'T KNOW CAUSE WHAT WAS ON HIS MIND THE WHOLE TIME IN CLASS WITH BELLA **_

_**SERIOUSLY YA'LL PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYING AND ALSO HERE'S CHAPTER 4 PART TWO AT BELLA'S HOUSE, I WAS JUST JOSHING WITH YA'LL ABOUT THE WHOLE CLIFFY THING MY ROOMMATE CAME UP WITH THAT IDEA**_

_**HERES THE RULES I UPDATE ONCE A WEEK ON A STORY THAT HAS LESS REVIEWS. THE ONE THAT HAS MORE WILL GET UPDATED MORE OFTEN SO THOSE WHO WANT AN UPDATE FOR SO MANY NEED TO REVIEW MORE**_

_**s m Neal**_

All characters owned by Meyers. I own Melody

**BPOV**

Edward and I were at my house in the driveway. I was about to reach for the handle, when my door open. There standing in font of me was a Greek God with his hand reaching out to me. I took his hand.

"And here I thought Chivalry was dead" I decided to be a little bold SO I lean in to him and whispered "whoever said that didn't no about you." And taking it a little bit further I innocently lend up and kissed his cheek. I stepped back and looked in his eyes. His eyes held nothing but shock, love and a lot of lust. "So what shall we study." I said trying to say calmly and friendly but it came out seductive. With that I walked off to my front door, unlocking the door I turned and looked at Edward he was just staring at me. It was a little wired. "Are you coming?" Now was little scared that I went to far.

"Yeah, um sorry about that." He was walking towards me and I was backwards into the house. I was turning when I tripped over something. Damn this is just great, I thought I was getting over the whole clumsy thing. Before my face came an inch away from the floor; two cold arms wrapped around my waist. I spun around in Edward's arms our faces were centimeters away try in vain not to get lost in his eyes I looked down at is lips. They seemed so welcoming; I yearned to feel them against mine. That's when it happened. He just did it, he just went for it. I don't know why it felt so good, so right. I never wanted it to end. His lips felt so right against mine….

**EPOV**

I was walking towards Bella and she was walking backward into the house; when she turned around and tripped over thin air. I had my arms around her waist, pulling her to my chest in a second. Bella fidget in my arms a bit; when she realized I wasn't letting her go she spun around in my arms. With our faces being so close together I was trying to fight the monster. The man and monster were screaming at me to take Bella. The man and the monster never agreed on anything before, but both wanted Bella. In a swift moment my lips found hers; the same shock I felt when our hands touched happen again when my lips met hers. At first Bella was hesitant and I was about to pull away when she kissed me back. Her mouth open granting entrance and when my tongue started to danced with her I felt something strange, I picked Bella up and her legs wrapped around my waist. My hands went everywhere; from her lower back, to her hair, her hips, to her round backside. She felt so right in my arms; like she was made for me. I don't know how it happened, but we ended on her couch, me hovering over Bella as she broke away from my lips to breath. My lips never left her body, from her lips, to her jaw and finally her neck. Her scent was so intoxicating; I was kissing and sucking on her smooth neck. In this moment I was not at all worried of hurting her I could never hurt this angel underneath me. When Bella finally caught her breath, I lifted my head and looked into her eyes. I knew I loved her but did she feel the same way?l In her eyes I saw combination of emotion: lust, anxious, love, and fear. The others I could understand. I was elated that she did loved me, but what was bewildering was the fear. Why would she fear me? I haven't even told her my secret yet but she fears me. She must've seen the confusion cross over my face.

"What's wrong Edward? Do you not want to do this? It's ok if you don't. I understand" she tried to push me off but I wasn't letting that happen.

"No I'm fine it's just my first time." I said trying to convince her that I did indeed want her and I wanted this to happen.

"Then why are you so confused?"

Shit what do I say? "Well", I decided it was time to sit up and talk, "its just I've never done anything like this. I've never had a girlfriend before you and I've never felt this way about any one."

"Its ok Edward if you want we can stop this and we can talk. Wait you never had a girlfriend before." She seemed very confused on that one. But then realization hit her. "Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

"Yes I did," I scooted closer to her and placed my hand on her check. Looking into her eyes I knew it was time I tell her how I feel. "I love you. I know that technically we just met today, but it's true I do love you. When I was away all i thought about was you. I know to others this is rushing things, but I do love you and its ok you don't have to say it yet. Just know that it's true and that I do indeed love you."

Bella was frozen with shock and she was still stunned when I kissed her again. Again I was about pull away when she kissed me with urgency as away of say 'I want this and I feel the same way.' After a few more minutes of kissing she pulled away. We were both breathing hard. When Bella was breathing normally she grasped my hand in hers and led the way to the stairs. We were about to enter her bedroom door when she stopped and spun around.

"Edward do you um have protection?"


	7. Chapter 5

All characters owned by Meyers. I own Melody

_**READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ABOUT TO DO THIS! I know this is moving fast, but for some reason both my heart and my soul is screaming he is the one Edward id the one I'm suppose to be with. I thought that when this time came that I would be hesitant. I was raped and it takes all of my will power not to flinch when a man comes up from behind me, but with Edward I don't feel fear, I feel safe. For the first time in the last fifteen months of my life I feel completely safe and I feel whole. I was wondering how Mel would take to Edward?

We were at my door when that thought came to mine. I was ready, but are we prepared for this. With that I spun around.

"Edward, do you um have protection." I was blushing crimson and I couldn't look in his eyes when I said this. When I finally looked into his eyes I noticed his I brows raised there were raised in surprise. Was my statement that surprising? Edward looked down to his feet fumbling with my hand that were still intertwined with his.

"I don't have anything. I didn't think I was going to be doing this today." I could have sworn he said. "I didn't think I was ever going to do this."

"Um well we don't have to we can" he cut me off

"No, no we can I just have to go to the drugstore first."

"OH, OK I'll be here then."

"Ok I'll be back really quick, stay here." At this I giggled and Edward chuckled. "I mean, you know what I'll just back in a few minutes." And then he lent down and placed a sweet lingering kiss on my lips.

"I'll be waiting" I whispered as he raced down the stairs and out the door. I walked into my room, and looked around. Everything seemed ok my bed was made, my room was clean, and Mel's crib was facing the wall. Oh shit Mel's crib is in my room. Should I tell him the truth? He said he loves me, but could he handle the truth yet; no I won't tell him. Not yet at lease but soon. I started to pull Mel's crib out of my room and pushed into the guestroom. When I walked back in my room it felt odd not having my little girls crib in the other room. With a sigh I picked up my silk nightgown my mother gave me last year for Christmas, it was navy blue. Undressing quickly and then redressing in the night gown only I sat on my bed and waited….

**EPOV**

"I'll be waiting" my angel whispered. I ran down the stairs at a human pace to my car it took me only two minutes to get in my car and drive off. I was almost at the drugstore when my phone vibrated; flicking it open there was a text message

_Glove compartment_

_A_

Pulling over to the left side of the road and parking the car; I open the glove compartment. There sitting was a boxes of Trojan's latex magnums'. I couldn't hold back the chuckle when I saw the title.

"So this is it." I said to myself; this how it's going to happen. I was going to make love to a girl I barely knew, but was in love with.

"I was going to loose my virginity to Bella Swan a human" I said aloud.

My phone vibrated

_YES _

_A, _

_PS. DON'T WORRY ABOUT HURTING HER U WON'T I'VE SEEN IT. OH BUT CHARLIE WILL BECOMING HOME IN TWO HOURS SO IF I WERE U I 'D HURRY AND GET BACK NOW!_

She didn't have tell me twice, turning the ignition and doing a quick U turn I was heading back to my love doing 200mph.

When I reached Bella's I heard soft music playing. I headed for the door running a little bit above human pace. Through the house straight to Bella's room; her door was cracked open, peeking in, the room was a glow with little candle's and sitting on her bed was my Angel wearing a silk midnight blue night gown. Stepping inside, I made my presences known. I walked over to Bella's bed and sat down next to her.

"I thought our first time should be special so I lit candles, if you want I can blow them out," she said in a rush, blush covering her cheeks.

"No it's perfect. I love it Bella."

"So um I guess we should start." She said. Bella stood up and raised the blankets and climbed under them. I took this as my queue to undress. Starting with my shirt, then my pants then dropping them to the ground. I almost tripped trying to take off my shoes with my pants around my ankles. I was only left in my boxers and socks.

"Are you going to keep you socks on Edward?" I bowed my head in embarrassment. Sitting back down on the bed and taking off my socks. With an unneeded breath, I swept back the blankets and laid down besides my love. "Um Edward did you get the protection?" I knew I forgot about something.

"Yeah um just a minute," I shifted on the bed to lay on my side, going through my pants for the box. Taking one of the wrapped condoms I swiftly ripped open and put it on. Good thing I wore boxers for the modern man today. "Bella are you ready?"

"Yes Edward"

"Okay"

We laid in her bed under her blankets; she was still in her garment and I only in black boxers, for another moment until I looked in my loves' eyes. They glowed in the candle light. Getting lost in her eyes I lend forward and kissed her full lips. Being careful, I never fully opened my mouth to kiss Bella when her tongue would lick my bottom lip I would place my tongue in her mouth, keeping her tongue from entering my mouth. My hands went from her face to her breast, caressing them; I dipped my head to her chest to suck on her breast through her silk garment. It wasn't long till I heard my love moaning my name. I could smell her arousal; she was ready. Lightly, pushing her back on the bed I hovered over her. Positioning my self at her entrance I pushed through. The sensation was so much. It felt so good her warm against my cold it was truly amazing. I opened my eyes and looked down; Bella had a lone tear cascading down her check.

"Am I hurting you?" I breathed staying completely still, which was a hard thing to do with the position I was in; she was so tight and warm and oh so tempting, but I didn't move.

"No I'm fine like I said it's been awhile. Just give me another minute." She said trying to a just to my length inside her.

"How long has it been if you don't mind me asking?"

"Fifteen months." She took a deep breath and lightly kissed my lips "You can continue now," and I did. Slowly moving out and in. Being as gentle as possible, each thrust was met, our breathing was hard, Bella left hand was gripping the sheets. I move my right arm from resting on Bella's chick as I kissed her taking her left hand, grasping it in mine.

My end was near and so was hers picking up my pace I went faster and little harder not much just a little. Bella's legs, wrapped tightly around my waist; sending my shaft deep into her folds.

"Bella I'm so close" I whispered in her ear. How I wished that we could forever stay in each others arms forever connected this way.

"I know me to." she said with a moan. "Edward" she nearly screamed. Her walls clenched around me, sending me over the edge.

"BELLA" I roared as I milked into the condom

"EDWARD" Bella's scream filled the room when she came and it was a true delight to me.

After our orgasm we stayed connected. Bella's eyes began to drop and I knew she soon would be asleep. Pulling out and taking off the condom I moved to the other side of the bed lay on my side with my back to the wall. I pulled Bella to me snuggling her back to my chest; placing sweet little kissed on her shoulder.

"I love you My Bella always and forever" I whispered.

"I love you to Edward always and forever." My angel spoke before she went into her much needed rest.

She said it. She does love me. Could this day be any better? I knew Charlie would be home soon so it was my time to leave. I quietly got off the bed and got dress. I looked for something to write a note to my love, when I stumbled on a photo album in Bella's desk. Curiosity got the best of me; sifting through the pages I looked at the pictures of Bella; she was a beautiful little girl. I was at the middle of the end when I found a picture of an ultrasound month seven of a pregnancy. From what I could tell it was a girl and it was dated April 26th, 2007. The picture on the next page was of Bella lying in a hospital bed holding a little pink bundle. Under the picture it said

_**Bella Swan holding newborn daughter Melody Marie Swan**_

_**June 15**__**th**__**, 2008**_

I put the album down were I found it and grabbed a piece of lose leaf paper writing a quick note to my love. After a quick kiss on the lips of my love I left.

The drive back I thought of the amazing day I had but in the back of my mind I still had two questions.

_**When will Bella me the truth about Melody?**_

and

_**What happen to Bella fourteen months ago? **_

* * *

_**AN: SO DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OH AND IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE WHOLE BOXER THING I WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW MANS UNDIES NOW HAVE HOLES IN THEM SO THEY CAN SLIP THEIR PENIS OUT**_

* * *


	8. Chapter 6 and AN

All characters own by Meyers. I own Melody

_**Read authors note at the end**_

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I was in true blue bliss. I had just made love to a Greek God that I am undeniably in love with it and he loves me too. It seems so odd to feel this way and doing what we did but we've only known each other for such a short time. Yet it doesn't feel that way I feel this strong poll to him and I think he feels it too. When I said I was going to start over, be a new person, and start next part of my life; that moving to Forks was all I needed to do.

"Mama"

Was what brought me out of my sleep. I open my eyes to an empty room. All the candles were blown out and that no one was next to me. 'Where's Edward?' I thought.

"Bella could you come down her Mel and I made dinner." That comment got me up and I rushed down stairs without tripping. Low and behold is my daughter covered in spaghetti sauce, and my father with sauce on his cheeks, shirt and hands. And something smelt burnt.

"Dad what have you and Mel been up to?"

"We made dinner for you Bells isn't that right Mel Bell." My dad cooed at Mel her really is a good grandfather."

"OK and why you and Mel are covered?" I was trying to keep a straight face but I just bust out laughing.

"Well Mel was my taste tester for the sauce and we kind of had a little food fight with the sauce." Charlie's face was turning scarlet and Mel was just clapping and laughing at him.

"Again ok and by the way the noodles are burning." With that I grabbed my daughter and headed upstairs to clean her up. I could hear the string of profanities Charlie was saying about how noodles are in water and shouldn't burn.

After Mel was fed and changed I put her in her play pin downstairs with Charlie while he was watching the game. It was only 9:40 so I had a little time before I had to put Mel to bed, so I had time to go over what happened today again. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would fall in love with a person in a day. To be honest, it wasn't even a day I'm still a little shocked of what happened. I was sitting on my bed when I noticed a note under my pillow.

_** Dear Bella,**_

_**Today has been amazing; beyond amazing. I have never felt this way about anyone and I pray that you too feel this. I love you Isabella Swan, no matter what, I love you, and I am sorry I had to leave; if I had it my way I would be with you right now. When you wake do me a favor call me and open your window. We have much to talk about love and there are things I need to tell you. Remember no matter what that I love you and I will never regret what happen to day. My number 723 867 5309**_

_** Love,**_

_** E**_

I don't know how'd it happen, but the next thing I knew the phone was in my hand and I was waiting for my love to pick up.

"Good Evening Bella" the velvet voice of my angel said. In the background I could hear a whooshing sound.

"Hi, um how did you know it was me?"

"I rarely give out my number so it was either you or one of my family members." Again his voice seemed so smooth and alluring. I was feeling that moistness between my legs just from hearing his voice. "Bella are you still there?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes Edward I'm here so um why did you want me to leave my window open?" I was a little confused.

"Well I have a question for you is your window open," the whooshing sound stop and I could've sworn I heard him sigh in frustration.

"No."

"Open your window Bella and I'll show you."

"Fine," I said with a sigh. I got up from my bed and walked to the window. At first I was hesitant and was contemplating why he would want me to open the window.

"Just open the window Bella." His voice seemed frustrated an annoyed so I did as he said.

"Now what do you want me to do Mr. Bossy Bones." Now I was the one a little frustrated.

"Easy go to your bed, lie down, and close you eyes." With that I heard the line click and go dead.

"This is really stupid," I mumbled to myself. But again I did as he asked it was a moment after I closed my eyes, I felt lips on mine. As soon as the lips made contact with me I got a flash back of that horrible night. My eyes shot open and my fist was already in the air when I realized it was Edward. As soon as my fist made contact with his jaw I felt a sharp pain surge through my hand

"Ow" I whimpered. I didn't scream because I really didn't want Charlie to come up to my room and see Edward and me in bed together. Can you say acquired much? "Why, the hell is your face as hard as stone?" I half shrieked half whispered

"Why did you try and punch me?" he said in a slight amuse yet concerned voice.

"You surprised me is all," that wasn't totally a lie but still I don't know if I was ready to tell him the truth.

"Well I'll have to note that you and surprises don't go well together." He said with a chuckle.

"Well since you're here." I stat up and placed a sweet innocent kiss on his lips. "Hello Edward."

"Good evening love." He kissed me genteelly. "How was your day?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. I decided to play along.

"Well my day was ok nothing to exciting happened." I said with a wink.

"Why Isabella, are you saying that today's early events weren't exciting." He said in a mock hurt expression.

"Well there were moments" I said with a chuckle. "Whatever, so what brings you to my bedroom this evening?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me; I need to tell you something important and I think its time you tell me your secret as well." Oh shoot how did he know, wait he didn't know and I could just play dumb.

"I don't know what your talking about Edward." I was lying and my heart was beating frantically and as if Edward could hear it he raised his perfect left eyebrow.

"Bella you're a horrible liar." I couldn't face him so I stood up and walked over to my window.

"Edward trust me you don't want to know about my past; please just let this go." I was slipping. I wanted to tell him, but I wasn't sure that he could handle me and all my baggage "Look Edward, I would love to tell you the truth, but I'm scared and it's not only my life that would be affected if the truth ever came out, and what if other people find out. This is a small town and word travels fast." Now I was fighting back the tears.

"Bella," Edward stated as he came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I would never tell you secret, and trust me your not the only one with a secret."

At this I turned to look into his eye; they held the truth and I knew he wasn't lying. With a sigh and my head hanging down in defeat, the time has come for me to tell my story.

"Ok, but not here we need to go somewhere else."

"Ok I have a place in mind, let's go."

"Yeah, wait do you mind if I bring my sister Melody with me?" I couldn't just leave her here.

"Sure, I'll meet you by your truck." With a peck on my lips Edward was out my window.

I headed downstairs to see Charlie nodding off and Mel looking at me with a huge smile.

"Dad you should head up to bed; it getting late and you have to be work early tomorrow." 'There goes that mothering voice thing again' I thought to myself.

"Yeah I should get to bed. Are you going to stay up a little late or are you heading up to bed as well?"  
"No I'm gonna stay up a little late goodnight Dad." I said as he made his way up to his room. When his door was shut I waited a good thirty minutes till I knew I was asleep to get Mel ready. I raced upstairs with out tripping to my surprise, to grab her diaper bag and some extra cloths just incase. When I was done I grabbed her coat and mine and put theme on, it only took me about ten minutes to get everything ready for me to leave. . I checked the time and was a little startled that it was already 11:30, but shrugged it off. With Mel on my hip and the diaper bag hanging on my shoulder I was heading for the door…

**EPOV (**_While Bella was getting ready) _

While Bella was getting ready I raced home to get my car. Bella's truck was too noisy and would defiantly wake up Charlie if he heard it. As I reached the house my whole family was waiting outside for me. From their thoughts said I knew they wanted to talk.

"Look everyone, as much as I want to talk to you all I really don't have the time to." I said as I came to a halt in front of them

"Edward, we already know everything, we just want to make sure you understand what your doing," Carlisle the always supportive father. '_I know you love this girl Edward but are you sure she can handle all of this.'_

"I know she can handle this Carlisle and I really do love her.

"But Edward she's not one of us, have you thought about what she might do when you tell her the truth." Jasper was trying to use his power to persuade me, but it wasn't going to work.

"I understand your hesitation Jasper but I know she will accept me after a while and I love her I can't and won't live without her." That was the end of the conversation or so I thought

"You just expect us to sit here while you put our family in danger. No you will end this little thing with the human and be done with it. You had your fun with her Edward now end it." Rosalie just had to add her to cents

"Rosalie I suggest you address 'the human', as you like to call her, as Bella or don't speak of her at all. You have no authority over me and I will not hear of it." I said with my voice dripping with venom; if she said one more thing I was ready to pounce the my bitch of a sister, and coming to save the day, well evening, Alice covered Rosalie's mouth before she could speak again.

'_I saw what you were about to do so I thought I help you out again today you so owe me' _How I love my sweet pixie sister. "Edward Bella is getting her self and Mel ready I think you should go." Dammit no one in my family knew the truth about Mel except Alice, Carlisle, and I. the other four asked the same question in their thoughts

'_Who's Mel?'_

"Like I said I will explain all of this later; Goodnight everyone." With that I was off in my car I and was almost out of the long driveway when I heard my mother's thoughts.

'_No matter what happens' Edward, I will always agree with this decision. I see the changes this young woman has made in you and I support and love you. _Esme always knew the right thing to say. I parked the car on the street and got out to wait for Bella by her truck just as I told her I would…

**BPOV**

Edward was standing next to my truck leaning against the passenger door with my favorite smile.

"Hello stranger." I said with a weak smile. I was worried how Edward would take to Mel and Mel would to him. I was worried that after he found out the truth he wouldn't want me anymore.

"Hey Love and this most be the famous Melody." As soon as Edward said Mel's name she reached out to him. Edward looked a little shocked at first but then turn to me to ask permission . I cautiously passed her to Edward and as soon as Mel was in his arms her eyes lit up and she had a huge goofy grin. "I guess I have another admire now don't I." he said with a smug goofy grin. "Well we best be off; I hope you don't mind but I brought my car with me."

"Oh not at all but um just let me get Mel's car seat and we'll be off.

After the short drive, do to his crazy driving, we found ourselves in the forest. I was a little worried. It was midnight and we were in the forest.

"Don't worry love, nothing will hurt you or Mel Bell." He said with another famous grin

"How did you know Mel's nickname?" I've never told him her nickname and only people other than me that call her that are my father, Mike and Angela.

"Um well I just thought it up." I knew that he was lying but I let it go.

"So where are you taking us?"

"It's a place I like to go and think. It's a long walk so we better get going."

After an hour of walking and me passing Mel to Edward, we reached a little meadow. It was beyond beautiful. We walked to the center of the little meadow and sat on one of the blankets Edward brought with us. I don't know how he balanced Mel, the diaper bag, and the blankets, but he did. We sat in silence for a few minutes both of us a little nervous. Mel was calm and was crawling around Edward; seeing my daughter take such a liking to Edward melted my heart; it was just so perfect. Once Mel was settle down in my lap I knew it was time to talk.

"So Edward I think you should go first." I knew he was always hiding something but I didn't know what.

"Bella I just gonna come out with it ok, but remember I love you." He paused taking in a deep breath. "I'm a vampire." I don't know why but I started giggling. He couldn't be serious. Could he? I looked him right in the eye and saw he was telling the truth. I stopped giggling and was just staring at him for a moment or ten. "Bella please talk to me. Shit, I was hoping you would love me enough to look pass this. Dammit I should of known." After that little rant he hopped up, a little too quickly for any human to do, and started pacing. He was so in his thoughts that he didn't notice when I stood as well with Mel still in my arms walking towards him; he was still in his little world that he jumped when I grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't care." Was all I could come up with.

"Wait, how could you not care. I'm A VAMPIRE BELLA." He was yelling at the end and I was wondering why I didn't care also.

"Do you love me?" again all I could come up with.

"Yes Bella I love you more than anything, your everything, my life, my heart." He was going to say more but I put my finger to his lips to shush him.

"Than that's all that matters, I love you Edward and I know we've only been together for a few hours, but it's true. I love you no matter what." With this I brushed my lips to his and when it started to get a little more passionate, a giggle escaped my arms. I looked down to see Mel giggling and clapping; I blushed scarlet after that one.

"I think its time for you to tell me, your secrets Bells." Damn I was kind of hoping that after my confession of love to Edward he'd let that slip. I walked back to the blanket and sat down Mel was still in my arms and I was looking into her eyes praying that god would give me enough strength to tell my secret our secret…

* * *

_**AN: I'M REALLY GLAD YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS IS THE END I KNOW ANOTHER CLIFFY . PLEASE REVIEW MORE AND THE RULES STILL APPLY WHICHEVER STORY YOU REVIEW MORE FOR IS THE ONE THAT WILL BE UPDATED MORE OFTEN SO IF YOU REALLY LOVE THIS STORY KEEP ON UPDATING OH AND TONIGHT I WILL BE STARTING TO WORK ON MY NEW STORY "ME & U"**_

_**s m Neal**_

* * *

_**Just kidding here's the rest of the chapter**_

_**Read the other authors note at the end **_

**EPOV**

I was still grinning like a fool after Bella told me she loves me no matter what. We were sitting on the blanket; Bella sitting across from me, while my little Mel Bell was sitting up in her mothers lap looking around. Bella was looking at her daughter and then looked into my eyes. Her eyes told me she was indeed in love with me, but that was wade out by fear. What was she afraid of? Was she in fear of me? My eyes must've given away my thoughts because Bella began to speak.

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm just afraid that what I will tell you will have running off-," I had to interrupt at this point.

"Bella there's-", now it was her turn to interrupt.

"Let me finish Edward just listen and please no interruptions." She paused to make sure I wouldn't interrupt her. She was holding back tears, I have a feeling this was not going to be a happy story.

"I had just turned sixteen a few weeks before it happened, it was the beginning of my sophomore year, and for few days I felt like someone was watching me while I was at school. I would always look over my shoulder but no one was there. It was after school I decided I was going to the bookstore. I stayed for a few hours but it was getting near time for the store to close so I decided to head home. I had just crossed the street, when a car pulled over next to the side walk. At first I kept on walking, until I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and was knocked out."

Bella was shaking and her tears were falling down her cheek. Melody was asleep and I was just sitting there. I didn't know weather to hold her in my arms or stay still. I know she didn't want me to interrupt her, but I didn't know what to do.

"When I woke up I was in a bed. It was a bedroom with red wall paper, there was a bedside table, next to the bed, with a lamp on it. I didn't know where I was and I had this really bad headache. I tried to get up, but my body felt so heavy and every time I would move I just got really dizzy. I wasn't paying attention that someone was in the room with me. He cleared his throat and that's when I spotted him. The boy that was watching me seemed familiar but I didn't know where. I didn't recognize him until he spoke.

'Good to see you woke up Isabella' he said. I knew that voice it was from a boy who was in a few of my class. His name was Kenny Davis; he was always too friendly to me and would just stare at me. Kenny was new to my old school and was loner.

He came over to the bed and sat next to me. He reached out to touch my cheek but I turned my head away from him, when I noticed my hand was tied to something, so I couldn't get away.

'Kenny where am I and why am I with you?' I raised my voice to him and that was a mistake.

'Do not raise your voice to me' he yelled at me and slapped me. I knew I had to fight back but I couldn't I was so afraid I couldn't move.

My thoughts were going every where at this moment. First thought was, '_How could that son of a bitch raise a hand to my Bella. _That thought repeated in my mind and the more I thought about it the more I wanted to kill that asshole. _I could do it nice and quick, swoop in break his neck, NO, NO, NO, that bastard needs to suffer. I will find him. Torture him and then kill him._ Yes that would do; I was so lost in my thoughts, on how I was going to torture the soon to be dead Kenny Davis, that I didn't notice Bella was calling my name and crying and Mel was awake as well crying. I rushed over to them both and held them in my arms.

"Shush. It's ok Bells know one is going to hurt you, I'm hear."

"Edward please don't leave me-" I cut her off right there.

"Bella listen to me." I pulled back, and took Melody out of her mother's arms and settled her down first. Mel stopped crying and I looked into the eyes of my love, "You are perfect and I love you no matter what. Do you hear me Bella no matter what I love you and I always will." My voice was stern yet calm. She needed to know I would never leave her. Bella stated to cry again and I took her too in my arms again rocked Both Melody and Bella back and forth

It was an hour later when Bella stopped crying and Mel just stared at me in awe. Whatever else happened I was going to let it go I didn't want to know any more. If it was going to put Bella in this much pain than I didn't want to know about her past. I was just going to let it go but that idea crashed and burned, when Bella said aloud what I was hoping not to be true.

"Melody is the product of rape. That bastard raped me Edward"

I know longer saw the meadow

I know longer saw my loves.

All I saw was red.

Soon I would be going on a hunt and when I find my pray I will show no mercy.

* * *

_**AN: WOW HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER. I MADE EDWARD A LITTLE MORE BAD ASS, HOPED YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. OH I DESPERATELY NEED A BETA SO IF YOUR INTERESTED HIT ME UP ON MY PAGE. I SWEAR I WILL STOP DOING THE JOKE ENDING THING IF PEOPLE WOULD REVIEW MORE. OK STILL FRIENDS  
**_

_**s m Neal**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**READ A N AT THE END ITS VERY IMPORTANT AND FOR BEING THE GREAT FANS THAT YOU ARE HERES A REAL CHAPTER BUT AFTER READING THE A N PLEASE REVIEW AND GO TO MY POLL  
**_

* * *

All characters own by Meyers. I own Melody.

**BPOV**

_Melody is the product of rape. That bastard raped me_. After that was said I regretted. It's been three hours NOW. We were still in the Meadow, Mel was asleep on a blanket and I was sitting Indian style across from Edward. Edward. He hasn't said a thing for three hours. He just has this far away look. He sitting in the same position he was in before. Not moving at all, hell he's not even breathing. I've tried everything, talking, screaming, and I even throw a rock at him a few times. I don't know what to do.

"Edward, baby please say something." I cooed in his ear.

Nothing

"Edward, I know this is a lot to handle but please say something to me!" I said look right at him with my hands on his face.

Nothing

"And here I thought you love me enough to look pass this," I mumbled to myself. That seemed to work because the next thing I knew, I was on my back with Edward on top of me straddling my waist.

"Never ever, and I do mean ever, doubt my love for you." Was all he said before lips crashed down to my lips. The kiss was urgent and passionate and a little rough. I was the first to pull away, since I was the only one who actually needed to breathe. Edward must have notice also since sat up still straddling my waist while I'm propped up on my elbows.

After catching my breath i tried to explain and tell him that i know he loves me; "Edward I know-",he cut me off.

"Its ok Bella I understand, and I don't mind that Melody is your daughter, but I was wondering why do you pretend to be her sister than?" might as well finish that can of worms.

"People are cruel Edward, people judge you before they know you. Trust me on this, i went though it in Phoenix, and I didn't want people to look down or pity my daughter, moving to Forks was a fresh start for us. Only my parents Phil, Mike, and Angela know the truth and now you." I said trying to get him to understand.

"Well that's ok I guess but wait, Newton knows? How does he know?" Edward asked scrunching his face at Mike's name, I will have to ask him about that later.

"Mike and Angela know because after my parents divorce I use to come up her every summer until I was thirteen, they are my best friends so of course they knew."

"Why did you stop coming up here to Forks?"

"Cause I really didn't like coming up here and I also it was just to green here." I said with a grin.

"Well I'm glad you came back, cause now I can do this." And with that I was back on the ground making out with Edward.

* * *

_**AN: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATES IN A WHILE I DECIDED I'M GONNA TRY TO UPDATE ON ONE OF MY STORES A WEEK AND SEE HOW THAT GOES. NOW THE CHAPTERS MAY BE A LITTLE THIN SO IF YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS THAN YOU HAVE TO REVIEW MORE. IF YOUR GOOD I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN SOME TIME THIS WEEK. THE NEXT STORY I WILL UPDATE ON WILL BE GONE BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN.**_

* * *


	10. Chapter 11 its a real chapter i promise

_I DON'T NIGHT OWN TWILIGHT. I OWN Melody_

_**READ AN AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AND ENJOY**_

**BPOV**

I felt cold for some odd reason, I had just woken up and noticed I was no longer in the meadow. I was now in bed and I was being held by someone. I turned to see that I was being held by Edward…

**EPOV (hours before she woke up)  
**

Bella had fallen asleep while she and I lay on the blanket next to Melody. It was getting earlier in the morning, the sun starting to rise so I need to hurry to get Bella and Mel back home. Being careful and not to jostle her I flipped Bella on my back and cradled Mel to my chest. Keeping one arm wrapped softly around Mel and the other supporting Bella, I ran towards the car. It was two seconds later that I safely place Mel in her carrier and Bella in the front seat and we were off; I had to park the car up the street. I grabbed Mel first, picking her up and running up to Bella's window; I placed Melody in her crib and placed her blanket over her. I went back to my car and did the same. I was wondering if I should change them and put them in their pajamas. I decided against it, but took off their socks and shoes. I was about to crawl in bed with my love when I heard Charlie coming out of his room; probably to check on my girls. I raced to the closet and buried myself in some of Bella's dirty clothing.

"Bella I just come to-" he stopped as he noticed both Mel and Bella still asleep. '_Well, they must've had a late night. I'll just let them sleep in'_

With that he left and I was at the side of my love. I glanced back and forth between Mel and Bella, both so important to me, I loved them both and I would do anything to make them safe and with that thought I reached for my cell phone.

"Hello Edward how was your night with your human?" Rosalie how only she could make my goofy grin turn to a frown in less than second

"Put Emmet on the phone Rosalie." I said

"No you will not-" she was cut off by Emmet

"Why good morning my non virgin little Brother what can I do for you?!" he asked which was fallowed by a smacking sound. "You know Rose there are such things as spousal abuse. Now Edward what do you need?"

"I need you and Jasper to look up some information for me on a Kenny Davis."

"OK, and why, and what type of info," skipping his first question I answered

"Phone number, address, next of kin, and I want a picture of him, have this ready for me when I get home in a little bit." With that I laid beside my love…

**BPOV**

"When did we get back?" was what I asked, but it probably came out all wrong since I just woke up.

"We got back around a quarter to six; at six thirty Charlie came to get Mel, but since he saw the both of you still asleep he let you sleep in, that was about four hours ago." Four hours, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 am. I was about to panic about school when Edward cut me off. "I already called the school, giving my Best Charlie impression, so don't worry about that. I was also wondering if you wanted to meet my family?" I don't know which was more shocking he did a Charlie impression or that he wants me to meet his family.

"Wouldn't they be at school?" I asked.

"Well Love, they would be." He paused and walked to the window, slowly he raised the blind and I noticed two things. One: the sun was up; which was the first time I've seen it since I moved here to Forks, and the second: Edward seemed to sparkle in the sun. "This is why I can't go in the sun, might cause a few people to panic."

"Well that's nice." A thought crossed my mind which caused me to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward to ask he kind of pouted and I laughed even more.

"It's just that you, you," I couldn't even get it out and then Edward did something that sent me to roll over and fall off my bed still laughing. He put his hands on his hips in a model/strike a pose, way still pouting. After I controlled myself I spoke "You're a man that sparkles, and look at you, your pouting and you have your hands on your hips and I'm sorry." I said

"Its ok, I just ugh, I really wish I could read your mind."

"Oh trust me you don't want to know what's on my mind, not all the times any way some of those thoughts are embarrassing." This caused me to have one of those random thoughts, and blushed crimson.

"What are you thinking?" he asked grinning and stalking towards me probably knowing what I was thinking about.

"Um nothing I should probably wake up Mel and get her dressed and get dressed myself." I tried in vain to change the subject. One second I was walking towards the closet the next I was pushed up against my closet door with Edward, kissing my neck with his hand trailing up and down my back.

"What were you thinking love?" he asked again still kissing up my neck with his hands now going in the back pocket of my jeans, I wore from yesterday, grabbing my butt, causing me to moan and crane my neck to the side.

"I was thinking of you and I making love again only this time we were in the shower." I said moaning again when he rubbed his pelvis against mine. Damn if he didn't stop we were gonna do it in the closet.

"Well maybe that could be arranged." He said as he thrust his hips into mine and rubbing his stiff erection against me, cause that sweet loving friction. We were so wrapped up in are little escaped, that we didn't even notice Mel was up until she threw something at Edwards head….

**EPOV**

God, she feels so amazing, her perfect body, and she taste. UGH, damn, even her skin taste amazing. I could already smell her arousal and it was driving me mad; I need her NOW. I was about to capture her lips when I felt something hit me in the head, it didn't hurt but still. I turned to see a very amused Melody smiling at me. She was giving that look as well _'I know what you were about to do' _look_. _I smiled back at her, unwrapping my arms from Bella and walking towards her crib, I took her in my arms and turned to Bella.

"Why don't you go take that shower and I'll go make something for Melody." Bella seemed to be stunned but nodded, grabbing her toiletry bag and going to the bathroom; I turned my attention back to Mel. "Well little Miss, you couldn't give mommy and me a little more time huh?" I asked. Mel just shook her head at me. "Do you wanna go down stairs and get something to eat?" I asked she smiled at me; I took that as my answer, and headed down stairs.

I placed Mel in her high chair and went to the cabinets. I found some baby food, and grabbed a spoon. I tried to feed her but she wouldn't eat it.

"Come on Mel don't you want to eat your, smashed peas?" I asked. She just lifted an eyebrow and pointed at me. I thought that maybe I could trick her so I made it look like I was going to swallow; well tried to cause Mel caught me by surprise and shove the spoon in my mouth.

That had to be the most revolting thing I ever tasted. I mean human food is disgusting, but that was just horrible. "Ok I see your point, how about I get you a bottle?" she smiled and I took that as a yes. I went in search of the formula. I found nun; I heard the shower shutting off so I hollered to Bella.

"Bella do you have any formula?" I asked.

"Um, no were out; just look in the fridge there should be a bottle of, um of my, um milk in there." She said the last part barley whispering. I turned to the fridge and low and behold is one bottle of breast milk. I held it in my hand wondering. **(AN**_**: Have you ever seen that part from "Look who's Talking" when John Travolta try's to feed Mikey, well this was I got this from.**_**) **

_I wonder what breast milk taste like?_

I looked at Mel; "You wouldn't mind if I tried this would you?" she smiled and I opened up the bottle. I sniffed it first. It smelled of freesia, with a look at Mel, I took a swig.

It didn't taste that bad actually, it was very sweet. I took another gulp and it tasted amazing. I stopped when I heard a gasp and open my eyes to see Bella.

"Are you, are you drinking my breast milk?" I was so shocked I spit the tasty contents from my mouth all over the stove; _well there goes all my dignity_ I thought.

"Um I was curious?" It came out more of a question than anything else

"OK well since you drank, well rather spit out her milk I'll just go pump some more." With that Bella walked off to her room, in which I heard a few giggles. Oh how I hoped Alice didn't see that. Bella returned three minutes later with bottle and gave it to Mel.

"Oh here, your phone was vibrating upstairs." Bella said as she grabbed Mel and headed upstairs

She left the phone for me on the table and I was a little afraid to read the message.

_I saw that n I can't believe you did that_

_Lol_

_A._

_PS see you in twenty min._

After reading the message and feeling totally disgusted with myself for ten minutes. I ran to my car and brought it in Bella's driveway. Bella came downstairs, with her and Mel dressed and ready to go. I don't know why, but for some reason I have a bad feeling...

_**AN: I APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE AN'S AND PROMISE TO JUST STICK TO PUTTING THEM UP WHEN I UPDATE ON A STORY. I ALSO HOPE YOU ALL SEE THE HUMOR IN THIS CHAPTER AND NOT GET ALL DISGUSTED AND SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ME BEING WEIRD AND DISGUSTING I JUST HAVE SOME TWISTED HUMOR SOMETIMES. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND IF NOT WELL HEY, I'M A TWISTED PERSON SOME TIMES, MOST OF THE THINGS I'VE THOUGHT OF PUTTING IN MY STORIES I HAVEN'T BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES OR ANY PEOPLE CURSING ME OUT IN ANY PM'S. ALSO I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A NEW STORY. ITS POST BREAKING DAWN WITH A COUPLE OF THINGS CHANGED TO THE TWILIGHT SAGA, MOSTLY DEALING WITH THE TIMING AND WHAT NOT. SO IF YOU WANT ME TO POST IT PLEASE TELL ME **_

_**R&R**_

_**s m Neal  
**_


	11. Chapter 12 it real and review

_**AN: TRYING SOMETHING WITH THE Disclaimer THAT I DID WITH MY OTHER STORY 'The Concert'**_

Author: so did you like the last chapter Edward

Edward: yes, yes i did and i liked the breast milk, me likey me likey a lot

Bella: i have a question why didn't Edward notice me (blush like a two cent pro listening to Sundays sermon ) breast feeding before?

Author: well Bell you had just had met and did you know what with Edward the day before and there wasn't much foreplay so yea he didn't notice

Edward: but there will be some of that in the next chapter (evil smirk) I'm not going to brag, but Bella (looks at Bella and whispers in her ear) i'll have you screaming so loud that people will be able to hear you all the way up in Port Angeles and just to think that i'll only be using my we little pinkie.( smirks at Bella's slightly shaking self and walks over to the author)

Edward Bella and Author: s m Neal does not own Twilight

Edward: but she wish she did

**BPOV**

As we pulled up to this grand mansion I was so struck by it that I didn't even notice that Edward was already out of the car with Mel in his arms.

"Come on love, every wants to meet you," Edward said, as we walked in the house I was so amazed by it. We walked to the second floor of the house to see everyone up and about in the kitchen.(_**AN: THIS HAPPENS IN THE MOVIE NOT THE BOOK**_) Edward clears his throat but I don't think that was needed. "Everyone this is Bella and Melody Swan." He said.

"Hello Bella I'm Esme and it's so nice to meet you."

"Hi it's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Cullen." I sad politely

"Oh please dear you don't have to call me that, you can call me Esme, and who might I ask is this little girl?" she quarreled, I wasn't ready to tell them the whole truth so I went with

"This my daughter Melody." I said, Esme seemed a little surprised but let it go, I turned to Mel, gazing at my little girl that was still in Edwards arms. When I said her name again she lifted her arms to me. Passing her to me, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the living room.

I met with everyone else except Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper; Edward told me Alice and Jasper were out hunting. Rosalie never came near me, nor did she speak to me, all she did was glare I guess Edward caught on to that, "Bella just ignore Rosalie, she doesn't matter." He whispered in my ear. Were sitting on the couch with Mel in my lap, she was staring at Emmet with curiosity, and he was staring at her. Emmet turned to me asking

"Can I hold her?" I nodded and passed her to Emmet, usually Mel isn't that comfortable with strangers but with the Cullen's she was open and happy when she was in Emmet's arms. I turned to Rosalie again and her face softens a bit, but she noticed me looking at her and the death glare returned. Emmet notice as well and handed Mel back it was quit for a bit.

"So Bella tell us your story?" Carlisle asked I guess trying to life the tension in the room.

"Well there isn't much I was born here in Forks, my parent are divorced, I lived in Phoenix and had Melody there and moved back here about two months ago." I said

"Oh there has to be more about you than that tell us about Melody's father?" Rosalie spat at me. I was shocked and it seemed so was everyone else in the room. I heard a growl coming from Edward, everyone else was trying not to pry but I could see the curiosity in their eyes.

"He's not in the picture." I said just below a whisper.

"Oh that sad dear I'm sorry-" Esme was cut short by Rosalie

"So he just left you, probably saw how worthless you were and decided he didn't want to be near you." She spat, Edward stiffened and growled again. "What Eddie gonna protect your whore and her bastard child?!" She spoke. No one said a thing, the Cullen's weren't even breathing any more; it was so tense that I bolted out of the door. I didn't know were I was going, I just headed deeper and deeper into the forest. My daughter and I were not staying at that house…

**EPOV**

We were sitting in the living room and Rosalie was thinking harshly to me

_How dare you bring these humans into this house, how could you do this to Carlisle? _She screamed to me. As Emmet was holding Mel her thoughts soften a bit. _Look at him with her he would have made a great father; I would've made a good mother. _

"So Bella tell us your story?" Carlisle asked trying to life the tension in the room, _Edward I apologize for Rosalie actions I will talk to her later_.

"Well there isn't much I was born here in Forks, my parent are divorced, I lived in Phoenix and had Melody there and moved back her about two months ago." Bella said, I knew she wasn't ready to tell my family everything and they seem to respect that except Rosalie

"Oh there has to be more about you than that tell us about Melody's father?" Rosalie spat at Bella I was more angered then shocked to say a thing. I growl again,

"That's none of your business Rosalie" I said in a low tone so Bella wouldn't hear.

'_I beg to differ' _she thought to me. I missed what Bella and Esme said but I guess Rosalie didn't, "So he just left you, probably saw how worthless you were and decided he didn't want to be near you." She spat, I stiffened and growled again one more thing and that is I'M WILL POUNCE THAT BITCH. "What Eddie gonna protect your whore and her bastard child?!" I frozen for about of second before I did what I said I would. Rosalie was trying to get out my grasp but that wasn't working, I stood up with Rosalie's neck in my hands, I shoved her into the wall she was just leaning against. It took Esme, and Emmet to get me to let her go. I was still seething when I felt a calming wave. _Now Alice and Jasper come. _I thought

'_Edward I came as soon I had the vision of you pouncing Rosalie. I'm sorry." _Alice

_Edward, you need to calm down now.' _Jasper thought to me trying to calm me.

"You couldn't just let it go could you Rosalie?" I asked trying to calm down, I knew Bella walked out of the house but I need to take care of Rose now.

"What, it was a good question and I thought I was saying it to low for her to hear." She said if that was the only thing she did wrong.

"Rosalie what you said was disrespectful and will not be tolerated in my house." Esme in the first time I have ever heard raised her voice.

_I did nothing wrong I was just asking a question. _Rosalie thought I knew that me keeping my mouth shut about Bella wasn't really going to do any good.

"Rosalie," I spat her name as if it were human food. "She went through the same thing that you did." I said, no one said a thing all I heard was intakes of breath from my family. I took this as my cue and stormed out of the house.

I found Bella not to long afterwards; she was clutching a sleeping Melody, silently crying to herself. "I'm so sorry for what happened at the house, Love."

"It's ok, you told them didn't you." She said more as a statement then a question.

"Yes I told them, come it getting a little could out and I want to take you home." I picked up Bella while she was still clutching Mel. I ran to my car and drove off to her house. On the ride there my phone rung and I was planning on letting it ring but I decided to answer, since both Mel and Bella were asleep.

"Hello Emmet."

"Hey, Edward, listen I'm sorry for my wife's actions and Rose is sorry to, she wanted to know if she could come and talk to Bella in a few days," I knew what they were going to talk about and even though I was still angered with Rosalie and her actions I knew that she needed to apologize.

"Sure Em." I said

"Oh and Edward, that info you wanted that was for Bella's attacker wasn't it." He stated.

"It is." I said as I pulled up to Chief Swan's house. Charlie wasn't home so I parked in the drive way and carried Bella and Mel inside.

"Well I have that info for you and if you need any help with whatever you plan to do then let me know." He said and hung up.

Again, I was in the predicament I was in last night should I undress them or should I let them sleep in there clothing. Bella woke up from her little nape not a moment later.

She leaned up and kissed me as we made our way upstairs, Mel was still asleep so Bella quickly changed her and put Melody in her crib. Bella was about to climb into the bed with me until she got up and started to take off her shirt and started to walk to her bedroom door.

"Where are you going love?" I asked

"Well I'm in need of a good shower" she said she was just at the door when she turned her head over her shoulder to look at me, "Care to join me."

_**AN: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE IN BPOV SO SHE WILL EXPLAIN THINS FROM HER POINT OF VIEW AND THE DREAM SHE HAD. ALSO I HAVE A NEW STORY I'M WORKING ON, IT POST 'Breaking Dawn' AND ITS CALLED 'One More, Darling' ITS MORE THE WHOLE FAMILY THAN JUST Bella AND Edward. TELL ME IF I SHOULD POST IT NOW OR WAIT TILL I'M DONE WITH ONE OF MY STORIES **_

_s m Neal  
_


	12. Chapter 13 THE SHOWER

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._

**BPOV **

**THE SHOWER SCENE **

I led my guest to my shower, being quite so my little girl would not wake form her peaceful slumber. As in entered my bathroom I turned the shower on, setting the water to its hottest temperature, with my back to my guest.

I knew I was being watched as I undressed and heard his whimper. I felt his eyes starting off at my feet slowly rising to my calves' then leading up to my thighs. To give my guest a better view, I bent forward as I took off my powder blue cotton panties. I heard a growl form him; I guess he liked to see my form in this position. I felt his hands slide up from my slender calves to my ass. His gentle touch sending chills down my spin. Rising up I still had my back to him and was now pressed against him. His lips traveled from my shoulder then to my neck.

"I want you Bella." He said wrapping his hands possessively around my waist as he walked us to the shower.

The hot water felt amazing as it beat down on my chest; Edward was still standing behind me in the shower, naked, with his long member poking my back.

"I need you Bella." He purred in my ear as his hands slowly dragged against my skin. I moaned loudly when I felt those now soapy hands rub up my chest, he rubbed in a circular pattern, groping and squeezing my breast. In an instant he was in front of me, blocking me from the blazing water. His gaze dropped from my eyes, to my now hardened nipples.

"I have to taste you." He whispered as his head dipped to my breast. Taking one in his mouth, he sucked roughly drinking me of my milk. He drank from me as if he was a starving child, while groping my other breast .Edward sucked on my breasts for a while then switched to the other, this time; he ever so gently bit my nipple.

When he had enough his eyes once again bored into mine. "Do you know how amazing you taste?" he purred electric shots down my spine. His voice alone had my core dripping with my juices.

My back was arched, mind was dazed, and my eyes glazed over as I placed my hands on Edward chest. My hands rose to his shoulders, "I probably taste better if you were on were on your knees," I whispered. I pulled on his shoulders, pushing him to his knees, his lips curved into a devilish smirk.

"As you wish." He said before his flat tongue ran over my wet folds. The feel of his ice cold tongue over my hot throbbing core sent me wild. Ever so slowly his tongue licked away at my folds. My hands gripped his god like locks, pulling and tugging as he swirled his tongue over my clit. The sensation alone had my knees buckling.

Before I could fall to the floor Edward placed me in a sitting position, my back to the wall, my lags hanging over Edward shoulders. He lifted his head from my core causing me to whimper at the loss from his amazing tongue. "Can't have you falling now could we." He purred. "I wonder if you like it as much when I do this".

He trailed off as his tongue once again swirled on my clit, he then began to suck. Sucking onto my little bundle had my legs wrap around his head tightly. I said a silent prayer to god, thanking him for making Vampires able to survive with out the need of air.

"Edward" I gasped, as he shoved his tongue deep in my folds. His tongue was long and the feel of it plowing deep inside of me had me gasping for air. For someone that just lost his virginity, he sure as hell knows how to use his tongue well. "Sweet fucking Jesus," I cried out as his thumb worked my clit.

It was to much his tongue and his hands working me; my backed arched even further; my legs tighten even more like a vice. I was so ready to cum; I was so damn close that it hurt.

"Fuck Edward that feels so goo" I trailed off not even able to finish my sentence. With vamp speed, he swirled his tongue solely on my clit as he index and middle finger dove into my pussy.

"OH MY SWEET LOVING GOD" I cried out at Edward curling his fingers inside me hit my pleasure point, he worked fiercely knowing my end was near, I climbed higher and higher and that's when he did it. It was there when I was sure I reached my all time high, Edward did the unthinkable. The thing that had me screaming,

"EEEEDDDDDDWWWWAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDD" I screamed has he bit down on my clit.

I sat limply on his shoulders not knowing who the hell I was or what the hell just happened. That had to be the greatest orgasm of all time. Edward gently pulled his legs from his shoulders, in one fluid motion Edward was standing in front of me. The site of his face, oh lord my juices were dripping from his chin, the tip of his nose and lips were smeared with my juices. It turned me on even more, but I wanted to return the favor first. I dropped to my knees; eager to take him in my mouth when he stopped me.

"As much as I would love to have you taste me, we don't know how my venom would react with you, besides I had enough foreplay."

_**AN: END OF PART ONE OF THE SHOWER SCENE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE. SO SORRY TO DO THIS TO YOU GUYZ BUT I GOTTA FINISH MY CHAPTER FOR THE CONCERT AFTER THAT I WILL POST PART 2 OF THE SHOWER. **_

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!**_

_**:)  
**_

_**R $ R**_

_**s m Neal  
**_


	13. Chapter 14 actually

I do night own Twiligh just Melody

"Come Edward" My Goddess purred, "the waters getting cold we can finish in the bedroom." She said as she slipped out of the shower

"Bella" I said in a strained voice

"Yes", she breathed as her brown eyes racked over my body

"I don't think I can make it to the bedroom" I whined, I couldn't take it, I needed her now!

"Well than were just going to have to do something about that now wont we." She answered. Applying pressure to my shoulders I took my hint and sat on the toilet seat. Bella stood in front of me, in all of her glory, water dripping from her hair. Her still hard nipples standing erect and right in my face. Her eyes bore into mine, she was sizing me up. Coming to whatever decision she made, my goddess spoke, "Edward," she purred my name making my already hard cock twitch. She leaned forward taking my left ear lob into her mouth nibbling at it.

"Oh God Bella."

**_AN: THIS IS A SNEAK PEAK FOLKS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT A FRIEND OF MY FAMILY PAST AWAY, UM WITH "The Concert" OUT OF THE WAY I'LL HAVE MORE TIME FOR THIS STORY AND "GBNF" AND "So Many Fantasies" _**

**_R&R IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE _**


	14. Chapter 15 MORE FUN IN THE BATHROOOM

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

**_PLAY LIST:_**

**_TWISTA GET IT WET_**

**_CASSIE ME&U_**

_**MARVIN GAY SEXUAL HEALING**  
_

**EPOV**

"Come Edward", My Goddess purred. "The waters getting cold we can finish in the bedroom." She said as she slipped out of the shower

"Bella" I said in a strained voice

"Yes", she breathed as her brown eyes racked over my body

"I don't think I can make it to the bedroom" I whined, I couldn't take it, I needed her now!

"Well than, were just going to have to do something about that now wont we." She answered. Applying pressure to my shoulders I took my hint and sat on the toilet seat. Bella stood before me, in all of her glory; water dripping from her hair. Her still hard nipples standing erect and right in my face. Her eyes bore into mine, she was sizing me up. Coming to whatever decision she made, my goddess spoke, "Edward," she purred my name making my already hard cock twitch. She leaned forward taking my left ear lob into her mouth nibbling at it.

"Oh God Bella."

Oh good god, the feel of her hot little mouth on my ear just about brought me to my end.

Grasping her hips I brought her to my lap. Her core was right at my tip and I could feel and Hell and even smell her juices dripping down on my thighs. Bella continued her attack on my ear, as well sucking on my neck. Dear oh mighty, if she can do that to my ear, just imagine what she would do to my….

"Bella," I whimpered. She didn't respond nor did she stop her attack on my neck, only taking her left hand from my hair and bring it to my shaft. Rising up just a bit she moved my, now very painful and very hard dick, to her entrance with a quick plunge I was in the promise land.

"Bah" I couldn't even say her damn name she felt so good. I probably sound like a complete and total re-re.

We went fast. Her hips rocking against my own, my hands gripped the side of the porcelain bowl roughly. I felt the bowl crack at the pressure of my grip.

"That's it baby", my goddess purred again. Her hips swirled around, almost taking me completely out of her and then plunging me into the depths of her I so loved; the depths that were mine and mine only. No other man will no of her touch and the boy who had touched her before me will surely never live to tell another soul.

_CCCCCCRRRRUUSSSSSSSSSHHHH_

I didn't think that my new emotions or thoughts had affected me so much that I didn't notice the now water I felt at my feet. Trying to look down towards my feet I noticed that there indeed a puddle of water at my feet.

"Shit" I whispered, I broke it.

Damn it I broke the toilet bowl.

Bella was oblivious to this and began rolling her hips even more, and oh damn did that so feel good.

"Bah" oh hell I still can't speak, well who could when their mate was doing something as amazing as that.

" Bell " alright I'm getting close.

"Shhh, Edward just come." She spoke finally taking her lips from my ear. Lifting her gaze I was lost in her gaze. Bella moved faster, now bouncing on my lap.

"Come Edward." Oh I was close, but what about the

"Come with me Edward," and with that I was _nick-nack gone_

It took me a bit to come back form that, but only minutes later, I spoke.

"Um Bell Love-" I tried

"Oh Edward that was amazing," she sighed. She placed a lingering kiss to my lips and rose from my lap. Taking me out of her and make us now two separate people instead of one. "Edward." She said. Taking a terry cloth rob from the rack behind her bathroom door, she slipped her hands in the sleeves. "We should get back to Mel, I don't even know how long we were in here." She said as she tied her rob. "Wait Edward why is the floor wet?"

Well, that took her long enough; "Well I umm, I'll tell you later."

"Ok" she said a little confused. Wrapping a towel around myself waist I followed Bella out of the bathroom. In the hall I caught the scent of vampires. I stopped Bella at the door

"Wait here" I mouthed to her and entered first. The room was Empty

* * *

_**AN: I SO SHOULD END HERE BUT I WON'T**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**BPOV**

"Wait here" Edward mouthed to me

I was a little worried when Edward entered my room first and had me waiting at the door, something was wrong. I could feel it. When I entered I noticed two things,

1. Edward stood in the center of the room with his towel, that was wrapped around himself, was now around his feet

2. and Mel was not in her CRIB

* * *

_**AN: NOW I END IT, HEY FOLKS JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL FANS FOR STANDING WITH ME ON THIS STORY, FOR BEING PATIENT AND UNDERSTANDING. WELL FOLKS SO FAR THINGS ARE GOOD AND I THINK THIS STORY CAN REACH THE 200 REVIEW POINTS, SO PLEASE REVIEW.**_

s m Neal


	15. Chapter 17 its a chapter

_**I **__**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **_

_**

* * *

**_**_Last time on Secrets Lies and Love_  
**

"_Wait here" Edward mouthed to me_

_I was a little worried when Edward entered my room first and had me waiting at the door, something was wrong. I could feel it. When I entered I noticed two things,_

_1. Edward stood in the center of the room with his towel that was wrapped around himself, was now around his feet_

_2. And Mel was not in her CRIB_

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

I never noticed, how cold you can get after being in the shower for, however long we where in the shower, and then stand in a middle of my room for a good two minutes in nothing but a robe. But that's not my point.

Lets see where was I

Oh yeah

"Where's Mel?"

Where is my daughter? Was what I was asking myself.

Where is she

where is she

where is my daughter?

"WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed. This can't be happening. Edward was about to speak when his phone started beeping. Had his phone been beeping? I didn't notice, what with coming out of the shower and discovering my sweet baby girls is NOT IN HER CRIB.

"It's a text and voice messages from Alice," he said as he leaned forward to show me the device.

_**Learn 2 answer ur phone and Bella don't worry Mel is fine! XOXO**_

_**A. **_

"Edward that doesn't answer where my daughter-" I was cut off by another DAMN BEEP. Wow I'm pissed, never been this angry before.

_**Listen to the voice mail  
**_

_**A.**_

"Oh" was our comment.

"Welcome to the mail box of Edward Cullen you have 1 new Message. Press 1 to listen to that message press 2-" Edward pressed 1. After a moment were heard laughing and OH MY GOD

"_Sweet fucking Jesus," _was heard

"Um Edward Bella if you hearing this well, then um your finally out of your 'shower' and-" Alice was cut off

"_Fuck Edward that feels so goo" _oh God how long does this go on. The look on Edwards face was bit of shock with a twist of pride. I however, was scarlet, my heart was pounding a mile a second.

"well Mel was awaken by-"

"_OH MY SWEET LOVING GOD"_ was I really that loud.

"Um maybe we should take the child out of here before-" Jasper was cut off

"_Bah_" this brought silents on the other line for a second before i guess Emmet. Alice, Jasper and my sweet daughter all bust out laughing

"What was that, is there a sheep in there with you guys." Alice joked

"EEEEDDDDDDWWWWAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDD" and this brought back Edwards proud smirk.

What we heard next whipped the pride and smirk off of Edwards face.

"Woo hoo my little bro finally got some, work her good eddy!" Emmett's booming voice was over heard, soon followed by a smack.

"Shut up Emmett! Okay as I was saying..." Alice paused muttering under her breath. "Mel was awoken, by some 'noises'; so I decided to take care of her."

I finally let out my breath, smiling lightly at Edward, my cheeks turned scarlet again. I couldn't help but get flashbacks. He was just so good at everything! Then again I felt very embarrassed for waking up Mel, with our little, well not that little, moment. Edward quickly texted Alice, while I tried to go change.

"What do you think your doing?"I staring at Edward in confusion, he chuckled wrapping his arms around me. "You do know now we don't have to worry about how quiet we are?"

I glared at him, "You do know its the reason, our daughter is being taken care of by Alice, and your obnoxious brother."

"Bella, I love you. And Emmett is not obnoxious; he's annoying, perverted-"

"Edward, stop talking." he shut up quickly.

"What do I get for being quiet?" his smirk seemed to grow even more. Trying to act sexy, I pushed him on the bed.

"Well." Swaying my hips, I turned my back toward him. I grabbed my underwear and shimmed it up my leg. "You get to see me get dressed."

"Bella-aah! Please!" denying him mad me feel powerful.

"Nope, sorry big boy." winking at him, I pulled on all my clothes. I could hear him growl behind me.

"Fine then, I'll deal with my problem all by myself." grabbing the bottle I turned to him. "My hand has always been my best friend."

"Good, don't forget to lotion for your buddy." I tried so hard not to look at _him_, he was just so.

No

Stop

Mel, think of Mel

Mel, I need to go get my baby.

* * *

_**AN: HEY EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER AND LETS GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MY NEW CO AUTHOR **_

__ _** Kinky-Vampire69 aka G.A.D.T.**_

_**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**s m Neal  
**_


	16. Chapter 18 THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER

**_HELLO MY DARLING HONEY BUNNIES_**

_BETA: Kinky-Vampire69 aka G.A.D.T._

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, JUST MEL_

Bella and I arrived at the house, after my little message. The whole family appeared at the front door, including Rosalie. Mel was in Esme's arms with her arms stretched out to Bella.

"Thank you um Alice for sitting Mel for me." Bella spoke as she took my little angel in her arms.

"It's no problem, you two were obviously very busy so it's ok don't worry." Alice said with a wink.

"Hello…" My Bella was talking to Esme and Carlisle as I was listening to the thoughts of my 'siblings'.

'_She is very beautiful Edward and I'm really sorry for my actions, if you can spare being away from Bella for a minute can you allow me to talk with Bella, about well um me?__** Rosalie**_

'You_ got laid again congrats. Hey Edward, since you are no longer my prudish, dick, emo, hundred and something odd virgin little bro anymore I know the perfect song for you and this moment _

_Go!_

_Getcha freak on (go)_

_Getcha freak on (go)_

_Getcha freak on (go) _

_Getcha freak on (go)_

_Getcha freak on (go)_

_Getcha freak on (go)_

_Getcha getcha getcha getcha, getcha freak on!-_

_**You all know who that is**_

'_I'm feeling a lot of love coming out, some jealousy, anger, joy, pride, but still I feel a lot of love, __**Jasper**_

"Bella, can I speak with you for a moment? I would like to apologize for my behavior the other day." Rosalie murmured only loud enough for Bella and I to hear.

"Sure, Edward do you mind holding Mel for me?" Bella said with some hesitation

"No, not at all." As I stepped forward I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry about Rosalie, she's just going to talk to you." With my little pep talk Bella walked over to Rosalie

"Lets go have that chat."

Bella and Rosalie stepped inside along with Alice, I guess Rose and Bella will talk and Alice will be there for the both of them for support.

"Well sons, your mother and I will be in the study if you need us." Carlisle said as he and Esme to went inside. It was quite for a minute with me and my 'brothers' and my little Mel.

"So Edward I got that info for you." Emmet piped in.

"That's great Em, but I think we should discuss this away form prying ears." I said with a nod in the direction towards the house.

With and nod and an invitation for Jasper the four of us ran. Well, I carried Mel close to my chest, or tried too, she seemed so interested in seeing everything as we zoomed passed. We came to a stop at the clearing were we play baseball.

"So Edward, Em what's all this about?" Jasper asked perplexed.

"I have information on Bella's attacker." Emmet spoke seriously; which was odd to have him this way, Jasper caught on to this and a rose a brow to me in question.

"And Edward with this information what do you plan on doing with it?" Jasper asked.

"To hunt her attacker down and kill him," I spoke with malice and the soon to be revenge that will be mine, however I spoke that way barely over a whisper; I didn't want Mel to hear me talking this way.

"And tell me Edward what will this accomplish, what happened to Bella was horrific, but you can go out and kill him. Doing this will do nothing but open old wounds." Jasper added in his thoughts _I know what you're going through. _I beg to differ

First he speaks and then he has the nerve to think that, which only upset me more. I set Mel on the ground to let her crawl around for a bit; after kissing her forehead. As she crawled away I grabbed my brother's, arms and pulled them further away form Mel. After a minute we stopped, I turned to see Mel crawling around in the center of the field. With her occupied I turned my gaze toward Jasper, trying, oh trying so hard, to stay in control.

"Jasper, though I thank you for your concern but please, SHUT THE FUCK UP!-"

End of Part 1 in EPOV

REVIEW

* * *

_**AN: Song by Missy Elliot Get Your Freak On. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS THAT HAVE GOT ME OVER THE 200 REVIEW MARK. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. THE END IS NEAR FOR THIS STORY AND I'M NOT SURE**_ _**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, THAT DEPENDS ON YOU ALL AND YOUR REVIEWS, THE MORE REVIEWS YOU MAY GET ANOTHER CHAPTER ON WEDNESDAY **_

s m Neal


	17. AN MUST READ

_**AN FROM sm Neal at the end**_

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

TheCrackedoutFirebird

s m Neal

_**AN: Hey readers so sorry for the long wait for me updating my NCIS AND Return of the Mack stories (my other twilight stories i highly doubt i will ever update them, no longer interested in Edward Bella or that damn baby) with unemployment then finding two jobs and starting school up again and helping to plan a destination wedding(Really its so much fun being maid of honor and planing a wedding and everything that is taking place in another country you 1 don't speak the language and 2 is trusting a flaky at best wedding planner that you video chat every other day along with some big melt down between the bride and future mother in law. I'm am so happy right now *sarcasm*) its been a bit of trouble to write and update. However with whats happening with i may have to re write the next three chapters of NCIS story as well as the last four chapters for my Chuck and Leah stories. Personally i think whoever started this ruckus on this site needs to get their minds right. We all give warnings on what we write about so i don't see the big deal. Also kids can Google more horrific things than what they will find on this site. Flame me if you must but its my honest opinion. i already got a few in the past and i can take the others as well. There are more pressing matters going on in the world than what is going on **_

**_Sincerely_**_**, **_

_**s m Neal**_


End file.
